


You = Ruined The Color Blue For Me

by Neo_Naughtager



Category: Jroleplay (The Centricide Webseries Roleplay)
Genre: Cyborgs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Robots, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Naughtager/pseuds/Neo_Naughtager
Summary: In which a picnic is stained blue with the memories of the present.(Song Quoted is "Aeroplanes" by The Brobecks)
Relationships: Epistemological Anarchism/Futurist
Kudos: 7





	You = Ruined The Color Blue For Me

The evening sun shines brightly overhead, filtering delicately through the tree leaves. Hand in hand the two cyborgs walk through the forest, chatting idly about whatever comes to mind. When they stumble across a clearing, the doctor can’t help but clasp his hands together in a show of dramatic adoration.

“Oh, My Love!” Ep exclaims. “You Certainly do know the Best Spots in the Areas for Picnics~!”

Futurist smiles at the display, getting everything set out as the scientist takes in the view around them. He looks… Absolutely radiant in the light, and the artist feels his heart flutter, his face flush.

“The best for the best, Honey!”

He motions for the doctor to sit with him.

“Honey…” Ep says as he sits. “I haven’t a Clue when you started Calling me That… But it’s more Adorable than Anything~”

The wink he gives sets the blond’s heart alight, his face reddening more as he turns away, a giggle escaping his lips. Flustering him was a skill the doctor had perfected, always knowing what to do and say in order to elicit a response from him.

“I-Is it even better than~”

“Now, Is my Darling ‘Droid being Lewd~?” Ep cuts him off with a smile. “God forbid! You brought me All the Way Out Here to Seduce me??”

The fascist blushes, giving the anarchist doctor a dismissive hand wave. “Oh, hush… I would not defile my beloved’s honor by doing so in… These conditions…”

“Oh, you've ‘Defiled’ me in worse places~”

He couldn’t deny that. “Yes… But I want the consummation of our marriage to be… Special…”

Futurist runs a hand through his own hair, looking away. Luckily, he hears the scientist chuckle, patting his head.

“Ah… If you So Wish, My Love~” Ep purrs, giving the blond a chaste kiss on the cheek.

And with that, the last of the food is set out, and the two begin to dine. As par Futurist fashion, there is not a single utensil in sight. Half the food is raw or oddly shaped- art pieces and science experiments in their own right. Not that this would bother the feral doctor or rabid artist. They simply enjoy the odd food and fabulous company.

“Wonderful As Always, Not that I Expect Anything Less~!” The anarchist proclaims. “How I Simply must Cook for you Sometime…”

With a blush and dismissive handwave, Futurist giggles. “Futurist =/= mind cooking for his husband…”

“Oh, Love! We’ve hardly been Married Yet!”

Ep chuckles as he gives the blond a kiss, nuzzling him close as he rests his head on his lap. He was softly humming as they vibed together under the warm sun. Being one of the few spots of flesh on the artist, Futurist’s thighs were the perfect pillows. Futurist actually giggles fondly over recalling the countless poems Ep had written about them. They were oh so cute.

“I need to do More Kind Things for you, Dearest..” The scientist mumbles, nuzzling thigh against the warmth of his love.

“Like what?” Futurist questioned.

With a beaming and somewhat suggestive smile, Ep says “Why, Whatever you Wish!”

The blond cyborg pauses a moment as he processes the thought, a soft ‘hmmmm‘ leaving his mouth as he does so- or what that the hum of his motors? Either way, something sparks and he matches the doctor smile, offering up a soft giggle-snort and a boop on the nose.

“Please, do sing for me darling. You know I = adore your voice~” The artist purrs.

Chuckling once more, Ep straightens himself out in Futurist’s lap, giving him a boop on the nose as well. “Ah… I Guess… If you Insist, Dear.”

And with that, he clears his throat, humming a bit before he begins to sing.

_ “Aeroplanes...  _

_ In the Sky... _

_ Bring you Back to Me... _

_ You will Learn, _

_ By and By, _

_ That you Were Meant for Me _

_ You have Changed... _

_ So have I. _

_ It’s not Hard to See... _

_ But I Swear... _

_ That I Won’t lie. _

_ That Must Mean something…” _

As the song drew to a close, Ep closes his eyes. But he didn’t need them open to feel the beaming smile on his partner’s face.

“That…= beautiful…” Futurist says in a hushed whisper, almost as if he was afraid to taint the soft ambience that followed the song.

With a chuckle, the doctor draws closer, nuzzling his head against his chest. “Oh… Not as Beautiful as my Darling Wife…”

The two of them cuddle for a long while, giving one another soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings as the sun began its dip towards the horizon. In the cyborg artist’s core, he felt… a feeling he hadn’t quite known too well, but new very much what it was- Especially as it came pouring from his lover’s mouth before him.

“I… I Love You, Scirocco…” He mumbles against his ear, kissing tenderly down his jaw.

“Oh, my darling Corneilius…”

Futurist pulls back for a moment, smiling as he strokes his face, gazing lovingly into his eyes. The bright, metallic magenta of his eyes he’d fallen so hard for. And his smile, the way his fangs so playfully poked out of the sides of his mouth as he looked up at him, all snug in his arms. A picture perfect moment, if he’d ever seen one. It almost makes him forget about the blue blood spattered across his face and clothes, the smell of smoke rising in the background as everyone rushed in chaos and terror around the pair.

His corpse was growing cold in his grasp.

“I love you too”


End file.
